mundo oculto
by flor herondale
Summary: que pasa si jace y clary tienen una hija con casi el 90% de sangre de angel y sebatian la quiere antes que tenga memoria. y la meten en el mundo mundano con apenas un dia de nacida y con el pretesto que nacio muerta por su mayoria de sangre de angel. que pasara? lean por favor le va a gustar
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos mi nombre es flor y les voy a presentar una historia de **

**Cazadores de sombras. Conste que todos los casi todos los personajes**

**Le pertenecen a Casandra Clare **

**Espero que les guste!**

**Dejen comentarios**

Del punto de vista de clary

A Hace 4 años termino la guerra oscura y estoy feliz porque salimos ganando contra Sebastián (Jonathan) .Hace un años que me case con jace desde entonces soy la mujer más feliz del mundo por eso. Y hace 6 meses me entere que estaba embarazada con mi alegría volando para todos lados preparado todo para la llegada de mi bebe. Con izzy preparando todos para la llegada. A veces creo que jace tiene miedo por la llegada de nuestro bebe pero yo se que tiene miedo de ser como Valentine por su crianza.

**Punto de vista de jace**

Hace 6 meses me entere que iba a tener un hijo. En ese momento me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo por tener un niño con clary el amor de mi vida. También me siento asustado por cómo no poder manejar esta situación no quiero llegar a ser como Valentine por mi crianza. Pero clary siempre me dijo que voy a ser un buen padre.

**2 meses después**

**Punto de vista de jace**

Ayer por la tarde estuve ablando con el hermano zachariah y me dijo que el bebe tiene más sangre de ángel que cualquier otro cazador de sombras por clary y yo (por que nosotros tenemos más del 50% de sangre de ithuriel) y por esa razón el bebe va a tener poderes que ningún otro cazador podría a ver conocido. También me hablo de Sebastián

Me dijo que ya se entero del embarazo de clary y por esa razón va a querer quitarnos al bebe. Entonces me sugirió algo que cuando nazca lo escondamos en el mundo mundano hasta cumplir los 12 años hace lo podremos entrenar y enseñarle como utilizar su poder

Ahora me toca la parte difícil convencer a clary.

**Punto de vista de clary**

Estoy en la habitación de jace dibujando como podría ser mi bebe me lo imagino, el color de su cabello como el oro como el de su padre y ojos esmeralda como los míos.

De pronto veo entrar a alguien es jace con una cara de preocupado

"hola" le digo con tanta dulzura

"hola amor me dice"

"hay algún problema" le pregunto me mira con una cara de preocupación

"clary, ayer estuve abalando con el hermano zachariah"

-paso algo el bebe-mire hacia mi barriga de ochos meses

- me dijo que el bebe está bien pero tiene más del 50% de sangre de ángel por nosotros-

-si eso ya lo sé, vos y yo tenemos más sangre de ángel que otros cazadores, sería justo-

-ese no es el problema-

-Entonces cual es el problema- le pregunta y me mira con una cara de asustado

-tu hermano, el hermano me dijo que hay una posibilidad que el ya sepa de tu embarazo y pueda venir a secuestrar a nuestra bebe-

- jace no lo permitiremos verdad-

-no es que él quiera usarlo como un arma contra nosotros-

-por su sangre verdad- le pregunto

-si-

-y que vamos a ser-

- el hermano me sugirió que cuando nazca le demos en adopción en el mundo mundano hasta cumplir los 12 años y poder enseñarle a usar sus poderes-

-jace yo no voy a dejar a mi hijo con otras personas y perderme su infancia-

- clary, eso lo mejor tenerlo mejor pero protegido que cerca y que tu hermano lo use-

-jace me prometes que no le va a pasar nada-

-no clary lo mandaremos con una familia buena lejos de Sebastián-

-bueno pero quiero pasar la primera noche con el-

-si mi amor al otro día de haber nacido lo llevaremos con juliana y Matías Parker son dos mundano conocedores del mundo de las sombras-

-son buenos le pregunte con preocupación

-si amor van a ser unos perfectos padres para su primeros 12 años-

- jace, quiero dormir-

-si amor vamos a dormir-

-te amo-

- los amo a los dos-me susurro al oído

**Un mes después**

Yo estaba en la habitación de jace pensando cómo vamos a tapar el rastro de nuestro pronto sentí con si fuera que me hubieran mojado miro hacia abajo y grito.

-jacaree!-con desesperación

El entra de golpe y me pregunta que me pasa

-es hora- le digo

Me agarra y me lleva a la enfermería y empieza a llamar a todos el primero que aparece el alece y jace le dice que llame a los hermanos y a Isabel a todo

Después de 5 minutos entra el humano zachariah

I me dice

_Clarissa tiene contracciones_

_-_si muchas-

_-cada ves que sienta una empuje-_

Ok-

-jace ayúdame no puedo-

_-Clarissa falta poco empuje un poco más-_

Con mi último esfuerzo empujo y escucho un llanto

El hermano me mira y me dice en mi cabeza y la de jace

_Felicidades Jonathan y Clarissa es una niña_

Miro con una cara de felicidad a yace y me dice _te amo por lo que me has dado _

**Esto continuara espero que le gusto.**


	2. no te olvides de nosostros

**Hola espero que le gusto el capitulo anterior también lo pueden encontrar de otra forma en wattpad**_** yo lo escr**_**ibí pero de Otr**_**a **_**manera con el mismo títulos nombre de**

**Este capítulo es ****"NO ME OLVIDES"**

**PVO DE CLARY**

El hermano me entrega a la bebe en mis brazos entra perfectamente. Con poco cabello dorado, y de pronto abre los ojos verdes esmeraldas igual que los míos. Es perfectamente igual a la de mis sueños.

-como será su nombre- pregunto mirando a jace

-que te parece- dice-Adele Imogen Herondale- me dice

-es perfecto- digo con satisfacción-Y su nombre mundano-digo

-que te parase, um Adele Magali Parker- me dice jace

-si- le digo-y porque Parker-le pregunto

-hayamos una familia mundana que quiere adoptar- me dice

-a y cuando la esperan-le pregunto

-mañana por el medio día-me dice

De pronto entra el hermano y pregunta por el nombre de la bebe jace se adelanta y dice el nombre

-y para que necesita esa información-pregunto

_Clarissa, necesito el nombre para avisar a la clave-_dice el hermano en m cabeza

-ok-digo

Esa noche me tuve que quedar en la enfermería. Jace junto otra cama junto a la mía y en medio de mostros durmió Adele con esa cara de ángel que tiene. A la mañana siguiente me levanto con un beso en la mejilla era jace.

-buen día ángel-me dice-a se me olvido buen día ángeles-dice mirando a Adele que estaba durmiendo en mis brazos

-clary tenemos que irnos, en un rato la clave llegara a darte el pésame-dice jace

Ohh-le digo-quiero ir-le digo

Con una condición-dice-

Cual –le digo

Que te despidas hasta entre doce años-dice jace

Bueno-le digo

Yo me levanto a toda prisa me preparo y también a Adele para poder irnos.

Mientras estamos llegando le estoy susurrando que no nos olvide , que no olvide quienes somos quien es ella que sangre corre por sus venas, las de los herondalesla .

Al llegar a la casa jace toca la puerta y atiende un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos marrones.

-hola-dice jace

-hola- dice el hombre

- me recuerdas- dice jace

Antes que pueda contestar aparece una mujer de ojos marrones y pelo castaño detrás del. Mira a mis brazos y dice

-ella es- dice la mujer

Jace con señal de aprobación

Entramos en la casa y jace le explico porque la dejábamos con una mentira y hasta cuando

-cuando cumpla 12 años vendremos y esperamos que Adele sepa la verdad- dice jace

Cuando le estoy pasando a la bebe la quito des sus brazos y le susurro no te olvide de tus padres y le doy un colgante con forma de ángel.

-te volveré a ver mi ángel- le digo en un susurro-hasta en 12 años-le digo

**12 años después**

**POV de Adele**

Me levanto temprano hoy, sigo pensando en los sueños que tengo donde aparecen ángeles, demonios. En especial una chica con cabello pelirrojo y ojos esmeralda igual que los míos, que me susurra que nunca me olvide de ellos. A su lado hay un chico de pelo rubio, igual a mi color de cabello, y ojos dorados. Lo más raro es que sueño que esa chica me dio el colgante en forma de que ángel que tengo desde naci y me dice adiós mi ángel dentro de 12 años. Hoy cumplo 12 años.

Me levanto con ganas. Me pongo una sudadera de color azul marino y unos yens de color negro con zapatilla negras. Y alzando mi pelo mi pelo rubio en una cola de caballo alta. Bajo para desayunar con mi madre.

-buen día-digo saludando

-buen día Adele- dice mi madre-hoy después de la escuela ven directo a casa que tu padre y yo tenemos que contarte algo- dice mi madre

-ok- le dé dije

Al llegar al colegio, busco mis cosas para música. Y cuando toca el timbre me dirijo a mi clase y veo a dos personas de espalda. Una de ellas esa una mujer pelirroja y la otra era un chico rubio. Al darse vuelta la pelirroja me mira con unos ojos esmeralda igual a los míos al darse vuelta el chico también se queda pasmado iguales a las personas de mi sueños. Me apresuro y entro a mi clase, al salir veo que todavía seguían hay y mi curiosidad me gano y me voy a saludarlos.

**POV de clary**

Estamos en el instituto con jace, o estoy emocionada porque veré a mi hija después de 12 años. Salí emocionada del instituto después de verla el colegio remos a su casa y le diremos la verdad.

Estamos en la escuela esperando por Adele.

Al tocar el timbre me doy vuelta y me encuentro con otros ojos esmeraldas al igual que jace los dos nos quedamos pasmados. Me esquiva y entra en su clase. Al salir de su clase se acerca a nosotros.

-hola- me dice

-hola-le digo

-te conozco de alguna parte-me dice ya que era imposible porque tenía solamente un día de nacida

- em, no lo creo hoy te vas a enterar de donde me conoces-le digo

-hola-le dice a jace

-hola-le dijo jace

-a vos también te conozco- le dice Adele a jace

-no lo creo- dice jace

-una pregunta-dice-cuáles son sus nombres-pregunta Adele

-yo soy Clarissa Adele herondale, o clary -le digo

-y yo soy Jonathan Christopher herondale, o jace- se presento jace

- a son hermanos- pregunta Adele, nosotros reímos y nos negamos

-no, estamos casados hace trece años- dice jace

-a perdón, son más jóvenes de los que parecen-dice Adele

.-una pregunta-

-si por supuesto-le digo

-cuanto años tienen-pregunta Adele

- um, yo tengo 31 y jace tiene 32- digo

-y tienen hijos- pregunta Adele

- si una niña y uno en camino, pero a la niña cuando nació la apartamos de nosotros por mi hermano-le digo

- cuántos años tiene la niña- pregunta Adele

-doce – le digo

- y la ultima-dice Adele – cual s su nombre-

-el nombre que le pusimos es Adele IMOGEN HERONDALE-DIGO- pero ella tiene otro nombre y apellido de esa familia que la adopto-le digo

- y cual era-dice Adela

Jace se adelanta-Adele MAGALI PARKER-dice jace

-pero, pero ese es mi nombre- dice Adele

**POV de Adele**

Cuando le pregunto el nombre de la niña me responden

ADELE IMOGEN HERONDALE-Dice clary. Cual me sorprendió porque tenía mi nombre pero después me doy cuenta que clary también tenía ese nombre

-la dimos con otro nombre y el apellido de esa familia, y al cumplir los doce años la iríamos a buscar-dice clary

Y se pude saber- pregunto

Jace se adelanta y dice-Adele Magali Parker-

-pero, pero ese es mi nombre- digo sorprendida. En ese momento clary suelta un gemido y se acerca a mí y me dice-te acuerda que te di esto- me dice mostrándome mi colgante de ángel

**Continuara manden mensajes por face si quieren como continue la historia(flor chaparro)hay dos niñas como foto de perfil**


	3. encuentros

**Hola hoy les presento el tercer capítulos de MUNDO OCULTO**

**Este capítulo se nombra "ENCUENTROS"**

**POV clary**

Jace se adelanta y dice-Adele Magali Parker-dice

-pero, pero ese es mi nombre- dice Adele tartamudeando

Me acerco a ella con lagrimas en mis ojos y digo-te acuerda que te di esto-dije apuntando al ángel por su cuello con una runa tras el que invente y significa la protección de la persona que la lleva con la bendición del ángel.

-si – dice Adele – y me dijiste que no me olvidara de ustedes, de quien soy- dijo era tan pequeña cuando le dije eso, como podría recordarlo, después me acorde de que era uno de de los poderes del encanto del ángel.

-el encanto del ángel- dije mirando a jace

-estás segura clary-dice jace

-si jace, es uno de los poderes me recuerda y todo lo que le dije cuando nos fuimos, a ti también te recuerda- dije

-el encanto del que- dijo Adele

-el encanto del ángel-remedio jace

Vamos Adele tenemos que ir a tu casa- dije-tus padres conocen otra historia, nosotros te contaremos la verdad- dije

**POV de Adele**

Vamos Adele a tu casa- dijo clary-tus padres saben otra historia, nosotros te vamos a contar la verdad-dijo clary

Después de subir al auto. Me empiezan a contar sobre un ángel que mezcla de de sangre y así es como que la formado un cazador de sombras, que estaban formados con el 50% de sangre de ángel. También me conto la historia de un hombre de nombre Valentine que puso en la comida de una mujer llamada joselin, polvo de sangre de ángel para poder animarla, lo que no sabía él es que ella estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo mejor dicho hija, a no mucho tiempo de estar embarazada la mujer se escapo con la copa mortal, que era un instrumento sagrado de los cazadores, para poder parar la creación de monstros como hizo con su primer hijo mezclo sangre de ángel con sangre de demonio, pero la niña constaba de tener más sangre de ángel casi un 75% de su sangre era de ithuriel, esa niña se crio en este mundo a los que llamaban mundano, sin saber nada de los cazadores, ya que era uno de ellos, y uno de los más poderosos. Al cumplir los 16 años se entera de este mundo. Esa chica era mi madre parecía, en serio tendría más sangre de ángel que cualquier cazador. Después comienza con otra historia, con el rompimiento de un matrimonio y un casamiento forzado, cuenta que avía una mujer de nombre celine que estaba embarazada de 8 meses cuando se entero de que su marido había muerto en una redada con demonios y se abrió las venas. Murió desangrada pero, cuando Valentine llego a encontrarla se dio cuenta que el bebe estaba vivo todavía en el vientre de su madre, le salvo la vida al sacarlo, lo crio como su propio hijo pero lejos de su verdadero hijo. El contrario que el otro era demonio a este lo hizo como ángel, desde niño le dio sangre de ángel, con casi el 75% de sangre de ithuriel también.

Al cumplir los 10 años el niño, Valentine creo una muerte falsa para poder apartarse de él y lo mandaron con los Lightwood, como su hijo adoptivo. Y era el mejor de su generación. Me di cuenta que estaba ablando de mi padre. Y también me dijo que porque ellos tienen más sangre de ángel, yo alcanzaba casi un 90% de la sangre de ithuriel. Por eso tendría poderes, que por esa razón me dejaron porque el hermano de clary iba a usar mi poder en contra de los cazadores.

-alguna pregunta- dice clary

-allá en la escuela dijiste que tenía el encanto del ángel o algo parecido que significa- digo

-em, por tu mayoría de sangre de ángel como pasa con migo y jace tenemos dones per tu tienes los especiales dones de un ángel, mi don es crear runas y predecir el futuro, que hace poco tiempo me entere que tenía ese poder-dijo clary

-y yo tengo la habilidad de poder luchar contra demonios sin salir lastimado de gravedad y también la rapidez con la armas.-dijo jace

Al llegar a casa entramos a la sala y mi madre pregunta a jace

-lo sabe ya- dijo mi madre

-si,- dijo clary

-mama, quisiera poder pasar el fin de semana con ellos- dije

-por supuesto,-dijo mi madre

-ve y prepara tus cosas para irnos- dijo jace

- clary me acompañas- dije a clary

-si por supuesto-dijo clary. Subimos las escaleras hasta mi cuarto y empacamos poca ropa para un funde.

-hoy dijiste que estabas casada con jace hace trece años-dije- si –dijo clary –pero porque no llevas anillos de bodas- dije

-los cazadores nos marcamos con runas permanentes-dice clary. Sacándose el abrigo y extendiendo su brazo- esta es de compromiso-dice mostrándome su muñeca- y estas de matrimonio- dice mostrándome una en el brazo y otra en su corazón- simboliza alianza y amor-dice clary

Después de un rato me despido de mi madre y de mi padre. Llegamos a un edificio que a simple vista parecía una iglesia abandonada. Pero si mirabas más detenidamente era como un castillo, con torres altas y con un hermoso jardín.

-entramos-dijo clary. Al entrar me encontré con largos pasillos y una enorme escalera a mi derecha. Al cerrar la puerta se escucha un grito arriba.

-tranquila solamente es izzy, no te asuste- dijo clary

Después del grito se escucha a alguien bajando por las escalera, una chica alta de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, vestida de negro. Baja de la escalera y se dirige a mí.

-hola, Adele-me dice

-hola-

-yo soy izzy-dijo

-un gusto conocerte-le digo

Al rato escucho otros pasos de arriba, baja un chico de pelo negro y ojos marrones. Y dice

-hay izzy porque gritaste-dice-asa se me olvido que hoy iba a traerla-dijo se acerca a mi

-hola, Adele soy simón –dijo

-hola, es un placer-dije

-vamos a la biblioteca te presentare a toda la familia-dice clary

Llegamos a una habitación muy grande con muchos libros y sentadas a había personas allí.

-hola-dijo clary

En primera lugar estaba un chico con ojos azules y cabello negro azabache y a su lado se encontraba un hombre alto con pelo negro y ojos de gato.

Ellos son alec y Magnus- dice clary-son tus tíos-dijo clary

-hola –les digo

-hola-me dice alec-hola Adele-me dice Magnus

A su lado estaban sentados un par de mellizos una niña y un niño. El niño con pelo negro y ojos marrones, y la niña con pelo negro azabache y ojos oscuros.

-ellos son ian y kaki-dice clary-ellos son hijos de izzy y simón, tienen 10 años-dijo clary

-hola –le digo-soy Adele-

-hola- me dicen- como ya nos presento la tía clary somos ian y kaki-dijeron

A sus lados estaban dos personas una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros y a su lado estaba un hombre con pelo negro azabache y ojos azules.

-ellos son marice y Robert- dice clary-son tus abuelos –agrega jace

-hola –les digo

-hola, Adele-dice la mujer-hola Adele-dice el hombre

Me doy vuelta y encuentro a una mujer de pelo rojizo y ojos esmeraldas, ella debe ser la madre clary, era tan parecida a ella. A su lado hay un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules cristalinos.

-Adele ellos son mis padres- dice clary-mi madre joselin y mi padre luke- dice clary

-hola- les digo

Hola, Adele-me dice luke

-hola, Adele, te pareces mucho a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad, acepto por el cabello-dice joselin. Era verdad

A su lado estaba un chico de aproximadamente doce años con pelo negro y ojos verde esmeralda

-el es mi hermano Henry-dijo clary- si decides quedarte con nosotros, será tu compañero de entrenamiento-dijo clary

Clary me explico que luke era un cazador de sombras pero después se convirtió en un hombre lobo y que joselin era cazadora entonces predominaba la sangre de cazador, entonces era más cazador de sombras.

**Espero que le guste a partir de ahora publicare cada semana por problemas de intente. Vale(adiós en latin)**


	4. decisiones

**Hola chico hoy les traigo otro capítulo de MUNDO OCULTO**

**Este capítulo se llama "DESICIONES"**

**POV Adele**

Después de presentarme con todos.

Adele, vamos a tu habitación-me dice clary

Ok-le digo

Vamos por largo pasillos y veo muchas habitaciones

-clary-digo-si-me dice clary-porque aquí hay muchas habitaciones- pregunto

-porque aquí es un alojamiento para los cazadores de sombras que vienen a new york-dice clary

-asa,-digo

-esta será tu habitación a partir de ahora cuando vengas a visitarnos-dice clary

-me ayudas-digo

Claro-dice clary

-porque a los doce años- digo

-um, porque a los doce años todo cazador recibe sus primeras marcas y puede a empezar a entrenar-dice clary-pero tú no te puedes recibir porque vives en el mundo mundano-dice clary.

-como hicieron para que tu hermano no me persiga-pregunto-te dimos por muerta por tu mayoría de sangre de ángel-dice clary

-pe esa razón queremos saber si te vas a quedar con nosotros o solamente nos vas a visitar-dice clary ordenando mis cosas.

-clary, no creo que esta sea mi habitación cuando venga a visitarlos-digo

-que quieres decir con eso-dice clary con cara de preocupación

-quiero decir que será mi habitación, porque me quedare-digo con felicidad

-tendremos que avisar la clave-dice

-pero que va a pasar con mis otros padres-digo con cara de preocupación

-que te parece si les borramos la memoria sobre ti-me dice clary

-si, pero como-digo-Magnus, lo mandaremos para que les borre la memoria y a izzy y alec para que traigan tus cosas, que te parece-dice clary

-si está bien-digo

-clary, voy a tener que decirle mama alguien- digo

-dime como quiera, lo importante es que te tenemos con nosotros-dice clary

-mama, allá en la escuela dijiste que venía un niño en camino, entonces estas embarazada.-digo con felicidad

-si de 4 meses-dice clary-me ayudaras a cuidarlo, porque no pude cuidarte a ti, pero cuide a los niños de izzy, querías verla se volvía loca con los mullís, aci me pidió ayuda a mi.-dice clary

-siempre quise un hermano- dije

-si, ahora somos dos hijas del ángel-dice clary-porque ahora somos dos mujeres con mayor sangre de ángel-dice clary

-que te gusta a ser- me pregunta clary

-um, dibujar, pintar, también me gusta tocar el piano-digo

-a, igual que a mí-dice clary-me acompañas a mi habitación te voy a mostrar algo-dice clary

Caminamos por largos pasillos, hasta llegar a una habitación cuando entramos. Era completamente ordenada. Era el doble de grande que mi habitación, porque aquí estaban dos personas. En una esquina avía una repisa donde clary se dirigió

-en la biblioteca hay un piano-dice clary-pero tendrás que pelear por el-dice clary

-con quien-pregunto

-con jace-dice clary. A desde ese lado saque que me gusta tocar el piano, y del lado de clary lo de dibujar y pintar.

Después saco algunos bocetos desde ahí arriba y era un bebe era yo

-mira esta eras tú cuando eras bebe-dice clary. Cuando me mostro los bocetos entre ellas había una foto de un casamiento, era el de mis padres, mi madre llevaba un vestido dorado con encaje y largo. Estaba hermosa, mi padre llevaba traje negro con camisa del mismo color del vestido de mi madre.

-a aquí estaba esta foto-dice clary

-porque visten de negro siempre-pregunto-y porque tu vestido era dorado en vez de blanco-pregunto

"_**NEGRO PARA LA CASERIA DURANTE LA NOCHE**_

_**PARA LA MUERTE Y EL DOLOR, BLANCO ES EL COLOR,**_

_**DE ORO EL VESTIDO DE NOVIA DEBE SER,**_

_**Y ROJO PARA UN ENCANTAMIENTO HACE"**_

-seria que para ir a cazar se visten de negro, para el luto usan el blanco, el oro para cuando se casan y el rojo para una ceremonia-digo

-si estas en lo correcto- dice clary

-que ordenados son-digo

-yo no soy la ordenada, jace es el que mantiene todo ordenado-dice clary

-asa,-digo

-y se sabe si es niño o niña-pregunto

-para los hermanos es niño-dice clary

-y porque mi segundo nombre es Imogen-pregunto

-por dos razones-dice clary-una es que en la familia herondale no son muy frecuentes las niñas, y si nacía una niña tenía que tener uno de estos tres nombres Imogen, serapia o magdalena, y la segunda razón es que la inquisidor era la abuela de jace y se sacrifico por él. Se dio cuenta por esto.-dice clary mostrándome mi marca de nacimiento en el hombro izquierdo.

-es esta la marca de los herondale, dicen que están bendecidos por el ángel ithuriel.-dice clary

-cual es tu apellido –pregunto

-um, antes yo no sabía que era una cazadora, y mi madre invento un apellido falso a base de su apellido, Fairchild, fray. Pero mi apellido de sangre es morgenstern, seguro escucharas ese apellido por todos lados por mi hermano. Los hermanos morgenstern yo soy ángel es demonio. Somos diferentes porque yo soy la hija de los ángeles, jace es hijo de los cazadores de sombras y Jonathan hijo de los demonios.-dice clary

Clary se saca la campera y veo marcas negras por su cuerpo

-madre, que son esas marcas-digo

-um, son runas, son las que te dan habilidades como por ejemplo la fuerza, la rapidez, el silencio, te pueden a ser invisible a ojos mundanos-dice clary

Me voy a mi habitación, y estoy pensando en mi nueva vida, en mis nuevos padres. Un ruido interrumpe mi pensamiento. Es clary

-hola. Adele-dice-hola-

-quieres ir a taki's, antes que izzy empiece a cocinar-dice clary

-claro-digo-pero porque decís antes que empiece a cocinar-digo con curiosidad

-um, te recomiendo no comer su comida-dice clary-vamos-me dice

-vamos- le digo

Al llegar a taki's era una cafetería. Al entrar todos me miraban

-no te preocupes-dice clary-son todos submundos, te miran porque perciben tu sangre igual a la de jace y yo pero ya nos conocen, y no se van a acercar-dijo clary

La mesera se acerca y saluda a mis padres, se nota que a menudo vienen a aquí

-hola jace-saluda a mi padre

-hola clary- saluda a mi madre

-hola, kristen-dice mi madre y mi padre

-y la pequeña quien es-pregunta

-es nuestra hija- dice mi padre-Adele –dice mi madre

-a un placer Adele, soy kristen-me saluda la mesera

-hola, kristen-le digo

Mis padres ordenan casi lo mismo pizza con una gaseosa

Yo ordeno una hamburguesa

Al llegar al instituto voy directo a mi habitación al llegar me encuentro con todas mis cosas. Comienzo a ordenar todas mis cosas, de ahí saco un álbum de fotos. Después escucho que alguien golpea la puerta

-puedo entrar-me dice clary

-si adelante- le digo

-Adele, que tiene hay-me pregunta mirando al álbum

-un álbum de fotos- le digo

-el siempre es así-pregunto-jace es siempre así, tan serio, parece que no tuviera diversión-digo

-no, jace es divertido, es solamente que nunca interactuó con niños-dice clary

Después de hablar con mi madre me voy a dormir

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar voy a la biblioteca y al final veo el piano del que me hablaba clary. Me acerco y empeinoso a tocar con una melodía que se me hacia conocida. Después escucho una vos que me preguntaba.

-te gusta tocar el piano- me pregunta mi padre

-si mucho, al igual de dibujar y pintar-digo

-la parte de dibujar y pintar la sacaste de clary-me dice

Se acerca i empieza una melodía que yo la conocía

-yo conozco esa melodía-digo

-esta melodía yo le tocaba a clary cuando estaba embarazada de ti-dice jace

**Espero que le guste esta será la primera temporada todavía falta dos capítulos para terminar la temporada. La segunda temporada va a contar sobre el segundo hijo de clary y jace, y el hermano de Adele, Sebastián lo va a usar, y Adele se culpara por no proteger a su hermano.**

**También voy a escribir otra historia de cazadores de sombras, pero va a contar de un engaño, personas que cambian, aliadas, y lecciones**

**Vale** **chicos**


End file.
